The Seduction of Haruno Sakura
by ink-splatter
Summary: She had surpassed every kunoichi in the rookie nine, so how come her heart starts beating too fast and all coherent thoughts keep flying out the window whenever she's alone with Naruto?


**A/N:** yeah, well i thought i'm dead as well, but as the old saying goes "once a writer, always a writer" so this fic, hopefully, will jumpstart me into being the writer that i was ^_^ and as the old disclaimer goes... "unfortunately the characters are not mine, they were not mine when i was in the Philippines, they're not mine even now that i'm in London..."

**The Seduction of Haruno Sakura**

Sakura did not notice it before. She was blissfully unaware of the man that her best friend and team mate had become, well that was before all the _unreasonable_ feelings started stirring inside her. Slowly, as if seeing Naruto for the first time, she took notice of all the things that _is_ Naruto and what makes him so damn irresistible to everyone around him.

Sakura was tending a badly wounded anbu when Naruto casually walked into the emergency room. As usual, he was bloody and his bones were broken in a couple of places but he still sported that cheeky grin on his face.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" He still even have the energy to cheerfully greet her, Sakura was sure that if wasn't for the fact that his third rib was broken he would've bounced on his feet as well. She turned, maybe a fraction of a second too slow, to try to at least put some anaesthetic chakra into her best friend, a medic ninja in training was suddenly right beside Naruto, her pale small hands expertly probed his sides and wiped the bloody stain off his face. Naruto stood stiffly for a moment, surprised at the sudden medical attention he was receiving from someone other than Sakura, then he looked down at the pretty petite medic ninja and flashed her a stunningly handsome smile. Sakura had to shake her head to wake herself up. Did she just think that Naruto's smile was _stunning_? She bet she did and apparently she's not the only one who thinks so for the young medic ninja was clearly smitten with her best friend as well.

"A-ano, uhm, you should probably stop pouring too much chakra into me. Er, in case you weren't informed, I heal quickly so I'll be alright. I just need to know how far the damage was and I'll do all the healing on my own." Naruto scratched his head, his adorable way of letting Sakura know that he was nervous as hell. Why Sakura thought that it was _adorable_ was beyond her comprehension now. Sakura gave a rather loud clearing of throat which succeeded into getting the attention of the medic ninja.

"Ariku, go and call the jounin medic nins for this anbu. I want three of them to start operation right now." She sternly told her subordinate who looked at her with wide knowing eyes. She would have been totally pissed off if not for the fact that Naruto was still bleeding infront of her and she currently has a patient on the brink of death.

"And as for you, _baka_, I want you to go right over there and wait for me, okay?" She couldn't look him in the eyes as she pointed to the direction of her private office. She knew that Naruto allowed only _her_ to look after him medically. He hasn't allowed anyone else but Sakura to fix him up whenever he gets himself in a bad shape after a mission.

Haruno Sakura has an IQ level that is almost as good as Shikamaru's. She had been the current Hokage's most favoured student. She had surpassed every kunoichi in the rookie nine, so how come her heart starts beating too fast and all coherent thoughts keep flying out the window whenever she's alone with Naruto? She didn't notice how sexy Naruto's collar bone is until the moment when she wiped blood off that specific spot. Or how toned his body had become over the years. She blush a deep shade of crimson as her eyes wandered over Naruto's torso which is now covered in bandages. She turned her back on him hastily hoping that her inappropriate thoughts were not written on her forehead.

"Arigato Sakura-chan! I probably should get going now. I guess I'll see you around then." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. For the past years that they've been friends, no matter where she goes, Naruto seemed to be able to find her right after her hospital shifts. She was glad and nervous at the same time. They were best friends after all and she's not really sure of what she's been feeling lately. Naruto did not wait for her to answer. Just as quickly as he came, he left without another word to her and without looking back.

oooooooxXxoooooo

Sakura couldn't sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning in bed. Frustrated, she got up and walked towards her balcony. She leaned on the railing and looked up into the star-filled sky.

"_Baka_... what have you done to me?" She sighed. She could picture all the uncomfortable moments she had with Naruto for the past weeks. She recalled everything with vivid clarity. Like that time when Naruto reached out to touch her hair and take out the stray leaf that got caught in it somehow. Her heart almost stopped beating at the thought of him being so close. Or that other time when he stripped his shirt when she accidentally pushed him into the river by the bridge, or the time when his leg brushed against hers when they were casually eating at Ichiraku's. Every fiber of Sakura's being seemed to be drawn towards him and she's not used to it, _wouldn't_ even admit it to herself.

She closed her eyes when she conjured the familiar presence of her best friend standing too close. She knew she'd conjured him in her mind's eye again, just like every night when she lay awake in bed.

"Naruto..." she sighed, uttering his name with sweetness she knew she would never let him hear.

"Yes?" She could not have mistaken that voice. Oh how she pray to hear it everyday just so she could know that he's alright. Tears streamed down her face as she pondered on her pathetic state. She must be desperate, even hearing his voice in the dead of the night. She felt his gentle hands wiping away her tears. She kept her eyes tightly shut fearing that she would break the spell she had seemingly cast on herself and the Naruto she had conjured for her own comfort would vanish in thin air. She felt herself being lifted in strong, steady arms. She opened her eyes with a start and gasped in shock as she saw ocean blue eyes boring down on hers.

"Naruto..." She whispered, in awe and fear. For how long had he been observing her, she does not even want to think about it. She hid her furiously blushing face into his chest, where she could feel the erratic beating of his heart.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, honestly, you should stop doing this every night. I promise to bring him back and I intend to do it." There was pain and sadness in his eyes. She longed to tell him that it is okay now, that he does not have to bother with Sasuke anymore, that it was just a childish wish she vainly made him took as an oath. That it was _him_ she's longing for now... but she couldn't because once she already did and it only tore what was left of his heart.

Naruto took her back inside her bedroom, his face a solemn mask. To Sakura, he never looked more handsome. There is power, kindness, gentleness and warmth whenever she watched Naruto. She feels an overwhelming sense of protectiveness for him, and yes, she knows now, that there is love in all of it too. Love that has been there long before she had recognized it for she, Haruno Sakura, had long succumbed to the seductions of Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto gently laid her head on her pillow and tucked her in bed.

"Sleep well Sakura-chan. I'll watch over you." She knew he will. He had been doing it for the past weeks now. Picking her up whenever she crumbles down into a heap of emotional mess. Naruto looked at her with longing and she knew that she is still loved and cherished ever so dearly by the man who was willing to die for her over and over again.

Sakura bolted up and threw herself into Naruto's arms. She cried and held him tight, so tight she knew it must have hurt but instead of peeling her off him like he used to do whenever she gets too carried away, he held her back with the same passion.

"Shhh... it's alright Sakura-chan, it's alright. I am here." With that she forced herself to pull back and look at him in the eyes.

"I know. And that's all I'll ever need." She crashed her lips with his hoping that her action would speak truly for her feelings this time. Naruto gently pushed her away but his hands held her shoulders possessively, a slight blush lit up his face.

"Sakura..." She silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"It's your fault Naruto! You seduced me!" She accused, looking at him straight in the eyes.

To her surprise he smiled, one that warmed Sakura inside.

"Took you long enough to notice." And he gathered her into his arms as he let out an extensive sigh.

"I guess I should thank Sai for this. That stupid book of his really works." Sakura was startled and shifted in his embrace.

"What was that?" She asked, not quite sure she heard it right.

"Sai. He lent me a book, _How to seduce a kunoichi_. Guess it really works, neh, Sakura-chan?" There was a hint of mischievousness in Naruto's smile.

"Baka, Naruto." Sakura reached up to gently grip Naruto's chin and bring his lips down to hers. She slowly kissed him and lightly brushed his cheeks.

"I guess I'll just have to thank Sai for this." And she snuggled deeper in Naruto's embrace.


End file.
